Dancing Queen
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Lui. As-tu. Parlé. De notre relation?" Dean se figea. "Charlie. Tu es lesbienne." Où Charlie a entraîné Dean sur la piste de danse, où Sam drague, où il est question de Princesse Zelda et d'une femme-chat et où Castiel... Aah, Castiel. - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Danse avec moi!".

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 3e round de l'année. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'écouter Dancing Queen lors de ce marathon, allez savoir pourquoi. ...Voilà donc le résultat. :'D

**Note 2: **J'adore Charlie. Cela a été un plaisir de la mettre en scène, et je souhaite que vous vous amusiez autant à lire ce texte que je me suis amusée à l'écrire!

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Dancing Queen**

Comment Dean s'était retrouvé là, déjà?

Ah, oui. _Charlie_.

- _ABBA_, Charlie? Vraiment?

Charlie eut un rictus narquois.

- _Dancing Queen_, Dean. _Dancing Queen_.

Dean haussa les épaules. Charlie avait assez prouvé qu'elle était _queen_, c'était sûr.

C'était la fin d'une de leurs missions, plus étrange que d'habitude, comme tout ce qui impliquait Charlie : ils avaient dû faire face à Merlin. _Merlin_.

Qu'est-ce que ce serait, la prochaine fois qu'ils verraient Charlie? Des trolls?

Quoi qu'il en soit, leur entrevue avec Merlin s'était déroulée... étrangement bien, en fait. Charlie arrivait bien à raisonner avec les créatures qui semblaient toutes droit sorties d'un jeu vidéo ou d'un livre de Tolkien.

Quand, après la mission, Charlie s'était retournée vers Dean avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en faisant : "Personne n'est mort! Il faut fêter ça!", il n'avait pas eu le coeur de refuser.

Et voilà. Il se retrouvait donc dans une boîte de nuit que connaissait Charlie - c'est-à-dire une boîte de nuit de _geeks_ - les enceintes diffusant des musiques des années 70-80 - c'est-à-dire, mais Dean ne l'avouerait jamais à Charlie, la meilleure musique du monde - et occasionnellement des bandes-son de films.

- Mais quand même, Charlie? ABBA?

Charlie lui fit un clin d'oeil, sans même faire de pause dans son déhanchement.

- Oh, arrête. Tu _sais_ que t'adores.

Dean haussa les épaules avec une fausse nonchalance. Dans certains domaines, cela devenait difficile de leurrer Charlie.

Quand il consentit enfin à bouger sur la musique à son tour ("Feel the beat, from the tambouriiine, oh, yeaaah"), elle poussa une exclamation de triomphe, poing en l'air, et il ne put que la regarder en secouant la tête, amusé malgré lui.

Il y avait pas mal de monde, finalement. Ils semblaient tous connaître Charlie. Certains étaient même déguisés, et Dean grimaça quand un Harry Potter se retourna et lui lança un sort de sa baguette, le tout en rythme sur la musique. Mouais.

Sam était assis au bar, bavardant avec une fille. Il avait décliné violemment quand Charlie lui avait proposé de les rejoindre sur la piste de danse, prétextant une maladresse congénitale et des pieds "attirés par les orteils".

Dean se souvenait quand il avait appris à danser à son petit frère, adolescent, la veille de son bal de promotion; et ce n'était pas des pieds qu'il avait, c'était des _bateaux_. Des vaisseaux en miniature, pesant plusieurs tonnes. Ses orteils s'en rappelaient encore.

Sam avait alors effectivement démontré sa maladresse légendaire, en renversant son verre sur le comptoir du bar. Et sur la barmaid juste en face de lui. La jeune femme, des lunettes sur le nez et des oreilles de chat sur la tête, ne lui en avait pas voulu; pas voulu du tout, vu qu'ils étaient toujours en pleine conversation, le rougissement sur les joues de la demoiselle visible depuis la piste de danse.

Vas-y, Sammy!

Castiel, lui, était toujours attablé au comptoir près de Sam, ses yeux fixés sur la piste de danse et sur Dean et Charlie, ses sourcils froncés par une concentration intense.

Dean soupira; il était totalement perdu, le pauvre Cas, et même au milieu des joyeux fêtards autour et de leurs habits colorés, on le remarquait comme un éléphant dans un trou de souris.

Charlie suivit son regard, et ricana. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme, et le regretta quand il se trouva face à son sourire espiègle, un éclat brillant dans ses yeux que le chasseur n'aima pas. Pas du tout.

Charlie haussa un sourcil en continuant à le fixer.

- Va inviter Castiel à danser.

Dean se figea. Il corrigea vite son erreur, continuant de danser comme si de rien n'était, luttant pour empêcher sa mâchoire de dégringoler sur le sol, mais il vit bien que Charlie n'était pas dupe.

Flûte.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, tu te souviens? Tu l'as invité à nous rejoindre, et il a refusé.

Le sourcil de Charlie se hissa un peu plus haut sur son front. Son sourire tomba, et Dean eut le sentiment désagréable qu'elle le traitait intérieurement d'imbécile.

- C'est parce que c'était moi, andouille.

Elle se tourna vers le bar, rencontrant le regard de Castiel. Le front de Cas sembla se plisser un peu plus.

Une idée parut la frapper soudain et elle marqua une pause, étudiant l'ange attentivement.

- ...Dean. Tu lui as dit quoi, sur moi?

Dean haussa de nouveau les épaules. Cela semblait être sa réaction de défaut, ce soir.

- Que tu étais une geek? Il n'a rien compris, c'était assez drôle.

Charlie se tourna de nouveau vers lui et Dean lui sourit de toutes ses dents, innocence brillante et factice.

- Quoi? J'aime bien l'embêter et remuer ses plumes un peu. C'est drôle.

Les yeux de Charlie se plissèrent, calculateurs. Dean perdit son sourire.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit d'autre?

Dean chercha dans sa mémoire.

- ...Que tu étais douée en informatique?

Charlie se frappa le front d'une main.

- Que tu nous avais beaucoup aidés avec Dick Roman? Que nos missions avec toi étaient toujours bizarres? Quoi? Charlie, quoi, j'aurais dû dire autre chose?

Charlie l'observa. Elle articula soigneusement chacun de ses mots, parlant lentement, comme s'il avait cinq ans :

- Lui. As-tu. Parlé. De notre relation?

Dean se figea.

- Charlie. Tu es lesbienne.

Les mains de Charlie se crispèrent, et Dean eut la nette impression qu'à cet instant, elle souhaitait plus que tout _l'étrangler_. A la place, elle serra les dents, ferma les poings, et, de frustration, lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

..._Oy_.

- Charlie! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?!

De loin, Dean aperçut Cas quitter sa chaise, ses yeux toujours fixés sur eux.

Oups.

Charlie grinça des dents.

- Pas ce genre de "relation", le _statut_ de notre relation. Dean, tu le fais exprès, ou quoi?

Dean ne sut que répondre. Castiel approchait, maintenant, et il avait l'air plutôt en colère.

Charlie suivit son regard, et son corps entier se crispa.

- Oho.

Charlie inspira et expira fort, lentement, pour se calmer :

- Respire, Charlie. Respire. Tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant, atomisée par un ange jaloux. Non non non. Tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est pas ta faute, si Dean est un idiot.

- _Hey_ !

Charlie pointa un doigt contre le torse de Dean, ignorant son indignation, le faisant reculer. Les gens, autour d'eux, avaient commencé à s'écarter, des expressions plus ou moins méfiantes sur le visage.

A quelques mètres, Cas marqua une pause.

Charlie darda le chasseur de ses yeux sévères :

- _Répare ça_. Moi, je vais rejoindre la Princesse Zelda que j'ai vue tout à l'heure, en espérant qu'elle n'a pas vu ça et ne me prend pas pour une barjot et _toi_, tu restes là et tu danses avec ton boyfriend.

Et elle le planta là, disparaissant soudain dans la foule.

...Un silence.

- Mon _quoi _?!

- Dean!

Dean se tourna vers le son, et Castiel était là.

L'ange l'observa aussitôt, attentivement, ses yeux bleus intenses et ses sourcils froncés, examinant chaque centimètre carré de son corps comme pour...

Comme après une bataille, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Flûte bis.

Dean eut un rire gêné.

- Cas, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu : Charlie fait partie des gentils, tu te souviens? J'ai dû le dire, non?

Cas leva les yeux vers son visage. Ses lèvres étaient pincées.

...Cas ne semblait pas d'humeur. Ce serait une mauvaise idée, de l'accuser de bouder maintenant, hein?

- Elle t'a donné un coup.

Dean renifla :

- C'était rien. Et puis, hé, oh, comment je dois me sentir, moi, là? Tu crois que je peux pas me défendre face à une faible femme comme Charlie?

- LA FAIBLE FEMME NE TE REMERCIE PAS ET NE T'AIDERA PAS LA PROCHAINE FOIS!

Le sourire de Dean se crispa. Il ignora les regards qui se tournaient vers lui et répliqua, sans même chercher Charlie dans la foule :

- LA FAIBLE FEMME FERAIT MIEUX DE RETOURNER A SA PRINCESSE ZELDA ET DE NE PAS ECOUTER LES CONVERSATIONS DES AUTRES!

Castiel se détourna, probablement dans la direction de Charlie. Dean attira son attention en posant une main sur son épaule; les sourcils de Castiel étaient toujours froncés.

Il fixa Dean, dépité :

- Mais les femmes sont ta faiblesse.

Ooh. Il boudait _totalement_.

Dean ricana :

- Pas Charlie. Je t'assure.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté, et sa confusion était tellement familière qu'elle serrait le coeur de Dean, diffusant une douce chaleur dans ses entrailles.

Le chasseur avala difficilement.

La musique changea. Ou plutôt... non.

- C'est pas vrai, encore Dancing Queen?

Cas l'observait toujours, et il y avait quelque chose, dans ses yeux, à la lumière changeante des spots colorés du plafond. Quelque chose de battant, et Dean sentit son coeur trébucher, hors rythme.

Sans un mot, il tendit le pouce, détendant d'un geste les sourcils de Castiel. L'ange ferma les yeux et Dean sourit, tremblant. Il se rapprocha.

- Hey...

Castiel rouvrit les yeux.

- Tu danses avec moi? On est là, alors tant qu'à faire...

Castiel sourit, juste un peu. La danse du coeur de Dean n'avait plus ni queue ni tête.

- Avec joie.

Il se trouva que Castiel n'avait pas de bateaux pour pieds, et qu'il n'écrasa les orteils de Dean qu'un nombre restreint de fois.

BONUS :

Charlie sirotait son cocktail coloré, assise à côté de Sam, ses yeux fixés sur Dean et Castiel :

- ...Ils ont toujours pas compris, hein?

Sam haussa les épaules.

- C'est Dean et Castiel. Que veux-tu.

Charlie soupira. Sam se tourna vers elle :

- Dis donc. Tu n'étais pas avec la Princesse Zelda, toi?

Charlie fit la moue, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la piste de danse :

- Elle sortait déjà avec la Princesse Peach.

- Ah.

Sam but une gorgée de bière. Charlie lui jeta un coup d'oeil :

- Et toi, la femme-chat?

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Son petit-ami loup-garou est venu la récupérer tout à l'heure.

- Ah.

Ils soupirèrent en choeur, leurs yeux toujours sur Dean et Castiel. Dean éclata de rire quand Cas manqua trébucher, le rattrapant machinalement d'une main sur la taille. Castiel souriait toujours.

- ...Ils sont crétins, hein?

- Totalement.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
